The War Of The Muns!
by Evil Edd
Summary: Ok is just some joke I had in my head for along time. :p This is very OOC with my and GDNK (greatdarknoodleking) ROTG Avatars in it, just a little fun :3. But here is: "A war is coming... a war of great importantness. Two Muns will face off with each other and the avatars to win the great prize that is 'Jack'." :3 Isn't beta yet, M for boy x boy. If don't like don't read :p


**(Great sadness has fallen on the land of ROTG's fan fic-Dom... A Jack was take and a Mun was hurt, now a war is brewing. So take up your arms and ROTG ooc's and may the biggest fan girl/boy be victorious!)**

**Evil Ed- belongs to me :3 and my' pets'**

**GDNK- Is and belongs to greatdarknoodleking himself :3 and his 'pets'**

**Don't own ROTG... Just ones in my head :p**

"Well, now that I have you all here, let get this fucking meeting started!" Evil Ed yelled as he reached his arms high into the air and laughing. "Tonight we will take out are greats foes and get back what is rightful mine!" Placing his arm back down Ed looked down at his 'play things' with a evil smirked. 'Uh it is so nice to have all my little pets here at once, maybe I should do this more.' he thought to himself.

"Uh... Ed? why are you yelling... there is only the seven of us here. Also the room is very small and well smells like... uh... maybe I shouldn't said." Jamie stated as he looked up at his 'leader' .

"Oh, well if you think you know how I should have MY! meets, please let see if you can do better Jamie. So please tell me what I'm doing wrong? " Evil Ed smiled down at the boy. Jamie stepped back some look of fear in his eyes before opening his mouth again.

"Well... uh... I don't know...maybe we could meet in... like a hall or a room that isn't... your bedroom. Not saying that your room isn't...'nice' with... old pizza boxes and' toys'... it's just little small and smells... funny." Jamie whimper a little not sure if he should keep going.

"Really, do go on." Ed nodded.

"K, and why... do you need us? I mean I know Why... but isn't only reason that the GreatDarkNoodleKing (GDNK) has our Jack is...because you were miss treating him... in your stories." Jamie said, as he started to feel more like he could stand up to Ed this time and speak his mine. "Maybe if you were nicer... and did make bad, painful things happen to him... he would be here with us."

"Oh?" Ed raised a brow as he kept looking at the little brown hair boy from on top of the bed.

"Yes!" Now Jamie did feel like he could do this. For once he was going to let Ed now how he truly felt. "I think the things you make us do in your bad fanfic's is just wrong, mostly hurting Jack. I think that you are a bad person and I for one will not keep doing what you want. So you should stop and think about how we feel and go say sorry to Jack, hoping that he will forgive you and come back. Then you can start writing K+ FanFic's that all ROTG fans can enjoy and read together and not all the...smut."

"Wow, Jamie... I can see that you make a great point. Maybe I have been doing this all wrong, maybe all I need was so one like you to open my eyes." Ed smiled. "But I think you forgot something."

"And what is that?" Jamie smiled back up at Ed. 'Yes it worked, all he need was a good push in the right path.'

"The folding chairs..." Ed snapped, reaching down picking one up and hitting Jamie in the head with it. " And the part that I give a shit!"

Jamie fell to the floor out cold and bleeding from the face.

"Now, it seem that Jamie will again be out for the remainder of this event like always. So dose anyone have anything that they want to tell me?" Ed exclaimed, as he looked at each of them.

"No, just needs Jack back, yes." North responded. "Then we can get back to work, yes."

"Really I could care less Mate, just as long as you don't make any more of those blooded rotteneggs fic's, we have a deal." Bunny shrugged somberly.

"Teeth... need Jacks teeth back at any cost... Need to see them...can't... live without..." Tooth sobbed.

'%#%# ::3$:' (I'm just here to get me some hot gray ass... I'm cool with whatever) Sandy sign out over his head. Then looked over at Pitch eyeing him up nd down ,and licking his lips.

"Well, I for one isn't very happy about work with... some." Pitch said moving a little fare away from the small golden man. "But yes, I want my Jack back and will do whatever it takes, no one takes my fuck toy!" he snapped.

"Good, is nice to have you all on bored. Now this isn't going to be a piece of cake, the GDNK as has a lot ROTG avatars at his call."

"I don't care, I will kill how many Pitch's or Bunny's or whatever that asshole has to get what is mine." Pitch explained with an extravagant wave of his arm.

"I like your spirit Pitch, but this is what we are up ageist. GDNK is no push over..." Ed sighed, reaching into his pants and pulling out a list. "First he has a AU Tooth, Bunny, North and Sandy... shouldn't give us to much trouble went we move in, nothing to bad should easy to lead them off to the background." Ed nodded thoughtful. " But this is where it get hard. He has three Pitch's...Pitch one: 'The Ass Pitch' he is a lot like how you are, Pitch... so shouldn't take to long for you to take him out."

"Well, I do know my self very well... I think Sandy would be more then happy to help with that one..." Pitch said looking to the little man.

"#%##3%#" (Hell Ya! Two for one I'm all over that, babe!) Sandy smiled at Pitch.

"If you touch me... as in myself... I will kill you!" Pitch snapped.

"Anyways... the Pitch two:' Loving Pitch'. Now he is no push over when it comes to a fight, mostly nothing can stop him. But he dose and will do anything for 'his' Jack, so get to his Jack and he will come to us on his hands and keens and even ass up." Ed smirked.

"Now that is my kind of Pitch, Mate." Bunny Laugh at the thought.

"Then Pitch three: 'Crazy Pitch'... Now this one is going to be hard, and I do mean hard."

"Why? he couldn't be that bad? No?"North asked.

"Well let see... he rapes, is evil and talks to himself. Very over protected of what he likes, good at getting people to do what he wants and unstable..."

"Well that not too out there from other Pitch's, No?"

"Oh, also he kills kids, rapes them, cuts them up and takes their eyes..."

"... Never mind..." North looks away.

"So we will have to think this one over a bit, but lets move on to GDNK's 'Jack's'. He has three Jack's at his side. Jack one: 'Jack'... He is just like Jack. Fun, free and a little ass... but doesn't know when to give up...and all that crap."

"I want his teeth! he is mine!" Tooth pants out.

"In do time Tooth... next Jack two: ' Seme Jack' now this Jack mite be willing to help us out if that mean we can get him the Pitch of his liking. I'm already be having privet meeting with him." Ed said knowingly.

"What Pitch dose he want?" Pitch questioned.

Ed smirk at him and looked away and started up again. " Lastly Jack Three: 'Pussy Jack'... as his named reply's, he it one. I mean we could look at him and he would run. He so untouched and intent. I think he would be great as to bit 'Crazy Pitch' way."

"Hey, so what you are saying mate... it just us against that bloody GDNK and his Avatars?... what hell are we just walking into?."

"I would say so too, but..."Ed smirks. "I have a back up plan... that will take the Jack steeling asshole out."

"And who is that? Who can take out a 'Mun' like the GDNK out if your not?" They all ask.

"Oh Sweethearts!" The pink man squealed and he flue in.

"I have my ways... Now to war! and Our 'Jack' and GDNK's head will be our!"

**(What will happen to GDNK? Can Evil Ed win this war and get his Jack back? Well Jamie every wake up again? Well Sandy get Pitch's ass? All this and more will be answered in chapter of "The War of Muns!")**


End file.
